


For Your Eyes Only

by Night_Writer



Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Canon Lesbian Character, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Lesbian Relationship, domestic wives, kyalin - Freeform, lesbomancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Lin has only ever shown her whole heart to one person.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034064
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	For Your Eyes Only

Lin gazed at Kya with the most painful look in her eyes. Unshed tears shimmered in those green eyes, sending a shiver through Kya as she gazed at her wounded love. Blood trickled down Lin’s chin, the wounds on her cheek and forehead finally begging to clot, though not before the blood had seeped down Lin’s pale skin.

“Spirits…” Kya breathed, her own heart hammering in her chest as she moved to Lin, immediately drawing her lover into her arms as Lin’s legs gave out. “Come.” Was all she could muster as she led Lin away to the solitude of her apartment. It would have to suffice for the time being, at least until she was able to properly heal her wounds.

“Kya…” Lin gasped, her voice sounding absolutely broken as the healer sat her on the edge of her bed. “Kya…”

“Shh… I’m here, love.” Kya breathed, cupping Lin’s cheek gently in her palm before slipping the metalbender’s boots off. “Can you bend your armor?”

Lin nodded her head stiffly, bending the blood-caked, dented armor from her body and revealing the mosaic of bruises and cuts that painted her torso beneath. Kya sucked in a sharp breath as she gazed at the extensive wounds on her dearest’s body.

“By all of the Spirits, Lin… What happened?” She questioned, her fingers gently tracing around the edge of a bruise on her shoulder.

“I… I… I don’t…” Kya stopped her before the tears could fall, soothing her slightly with a kiss to her forehead.

“You don’t have to explain, love.” Kya breathed, kissing Lin again. “It’s okay.”

“I almost lost my best in this fight.”

“But you didn’t… And you’re all still alive.” Kya replied, her voice soft and soothing as she gazed at Lin. “Now let me heal you, love.”

Lin leaned back, her body sprawled out across the bed as Kya climbed up and sat beside her, her hands immediately bending the water from her waterskin over her lover’s battered body. At some point, the healer had position herself above Lin and had cradled her head in her lap, her fingers pressed to Lin’s temples as she soothed away the migraine and possible concussion that her lover had sustained from the confrontation. Lin opened her bleary eyes and gazed up at Kya’s face, taking in the sight of her silver hair delicately draped over her shoulder while the few loose strands framed her face. Those beautiful blue eyes were gazing down at her, bringing a soft smile to both of their lips as they focused on each other.

“I’m here, my love… I’m here.” Kya breathed, reassuring Lin as she spoke. “Breathe, dear.”

Lin did as she was asked, taking a deep breath the steady her hammering heart. Kya leaned down and placed a kiss to Lin’s lips, widening the smile on her lover’s lips.

“Thank you.” Lin breathed, wrapping her arms around Kya’s waist as she relaxed in her lover’s lap.

“Lin… You’ve shown me your whole heart… This is the absolute least I can do for you.” Kya replied, her voice soft as she gazed down at Lin with so much love in her eyes. “Whenever you’re gone, I’m missing half of myself. I feel like I can feel your heart beating inside of mine, and it is the sweetest feeling ever.”

“Kya…”

“And… And I just hope that you never leave me.”

“I promise.” Lin replied, sitting upright and turning to face Kya. “I’ve shown my heart for your eyes only… No one else will ever see what you do.” The heartbreak that shimmered in Lin’s eyes was enough to bring tears to Kya’s own. “I adore you, Kya… And I love only you.”

Kya smiled then, pure and genuine, before wrapping her arms tightly around Lin’s shoulders. The metalbender bit back the groan of pain that lingered in the back of her throat. Her love was in her arms and that was all that mattered to her. The pain from her injuries was temporary and Kya had healed them. Now all she wanted to do was curl up beside her love and sleep for the next week.

Kya leaned back and made herself comfortable against the pillows. She extended her arms out towards Lin, who arched an eyebrow at her love with a smirk on her lips.

“I’m going to be big spoon tonight.” Kya insisted, the smile on her lips hard to say no to.

“Fine.” Lin chuckled, crawling beside Kya before dropping into her love’s arms and curling up beside her, tangling their legs together. Kya gently ran her fingers through Lin’s hair as they allowed the silence to wash over them like a blanket. Lin gave a soft sigh of content as Kya leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

“Let’s get some sleep… I’ll want to check on your injuries in the morning.” Kya whispered, her fingers interlacing with Lin’s at her waist.

“Mmhm…” Lin mumbled, her ear pressed to the gentle drumming of Kya’s heartbeat. She soon drifted off to sleep with Kya’s fingers still combing through her hair.


End file.
